


Graphics for Just Like In The Movies

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bottom Cas Big Bang (Supernatural), Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tattooed Dean Winchester, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for 2020 Bottom Cas Bang, Just Like in the Movies, by noxsoulmate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Like in the Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951551) by [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate). 



> I was so excited to get paired with Ellen, as I've read and enjoyed many of her fics! This was no difference. Getting to do art for tattooed Dean and Cas? Soul mates? Fluffy goodness? Sign me TF up! Everyone should go and check out the fic and leave her the kudos it deserves! She worked long and hard and it showed ♥

_ **Promo Banner** _

_ **Title Piece** _

_ **Quotes** _

_ **** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapters One & Two _ **

_Pulling up his sleeve, far enough only to reveal his wrist, he looked at his own birthmark. Two seemingly black wings, interwoven with shades of blues and greens and purple; spread like those of an angel. It was the reason his parents had named him after one. He had seen his own birthmark on the skin of so many of his fans as dusty shadows - some showing them to him proudly, some trying to cover them up. Everyone dealt differently with a crush on a celebrity, after all._

_When Cas pushed away from the table and got closer, Dean’s breathing got stuck in his throat. Though it was a most intimate thing to do, Cas really reached for Dean’s wrist, eyes never straying from the stack of books and the colorful swirl of mist there. Dean had to swallow hard when Cas even went so far as to trace one outline of the mark, his heart beating so loud he was sure Cas would hear it. Instead, he let go of Dean’s wrist again and smiled up at him._


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter Three ** _

_“Cas in love? Has Hollywood’s most eligible bachelor finally gained a mark on his body?” he read, pulling a face. “Seriously? Do these people even realize how invading that is? What’s going to be next, speculation about my favorite position in bed? If I like to bottom or to top? What the hell, people?”_

_Rushing forward, Cas used the towel to brush away all the fog from the mirror, finally turning again so his hip was reflected. There was absolutely no mistaking it. Shadowy and pale it might be but there was still no mistaking it. A stack of books. A nebula of colors. A birthmark Cas had no trouble recognizing, even though it was just a dusting on skin._


	4. Chapter Four & Five

_With one sudden move, Dean reversed their positions, pressing Cas against the wall now. It did not break any of the heat - quite the contrary. Cas let Dean take the rein for a minute or so, then pushed back, pinning the man against the wall once more - their lips only parting to suck in huffs of air, never staying away from one another for long._

_No, what had drawn him in to this picture was Dean’s naked torso - however, not for the reason he would have believed. Because what really, really drew his attention; what had his breath stuck in his lungs and his heart hammering painfully and the blood in his veins racing…  
… was the shadowy birthmark on Dean’s chest, which showed a very familiar set of dark angel wings._

And just for the hell of it, here's the close up of the boys at the beach!


	5. Chapter Six & Seven

_When he lifted his shirt, Dean gasped. Cas’ action seemed to have pulled him out of his stupor as he stepped closer, his eyes never leaving the revealed skin and the birthmark there, shimmering brightly, intense, vibrant with colors_

_With the New Year’s fireworks as a beautiful background, Dean Winchester drops to one knee and surprises his boyfriend with a very important question._

_It’s official: Castiel James and Dean Winchester celebrate their love with a most romantic and intimate wedding._


	6. In Progress Shots

Just for the heck of it, here are some in-progress shots!

I use google images, getty images, pictures I take on my own to create all of my scenes. Sometimes, its as simple as adding people to a background -- for example, the wedding shot -- other times, I have to 'build' people completely, including taking pieces of cheeks or arms and manipulating them to look or face a certain direction.

I didn't take as many screen shots as I wanted to, but here's some in-progress shots I send to my friends to make sure the sizing, positioning, etc are good!

For this piece, I actually darkened the background, added in the fireworks, and built my 'Castiel' from this dude. 

Everyone had a great laugh over Cas' face looking at this dude's junk through the mirror LOLOLOLOL 

This one was possibly the hardest out of all the images, simply because his face is turned away and in the scene, Castiel is looking at himself. However, its apparently very difficult to find a picture of a man looking at himself in the mirror that's not overly pornographic or without him being covered in a towel. Like, hello internet, work with me here!

I asked Cas (CassondraWinchester) if Dean and Cas' heights were okay, and all she could focus on was the booty. That girl's got a one track mind, I swear it! 

Obviously for this one, the booty was covered up with laser tag. I added in laser tag equipment, blacklights, and darkened everything up! 


End file.
